The birth of the phoenix warrior
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: A child who has always been tortured in his village, your true adventure will begin when you leave this. Living adventures while getting to know allies and Friends, and it also makes and knows its enemies. UA shinobi.


Disclaimer: Naruto only belongs to Kishimoto. The story is mine set in the ninja universe.

 **The birth of the phoenix warrior**

 **Chapter 1: The cursed child**

A little boy no more than 8 years old, blond hair, blue eyes, short sleeved white t-shirt made of fabric with the symbol of the large and powerful village hidden among the leaves woven red on the front of the shirt, with a navy blue shorts and s andals walked through the village where he lived.

It was in a little visited area of the park, with the head bowed, the lost look and about to mourn. There were two main reasons why I was so sad:

Number one; everyone seemed to hate him, your companions, the villagers in general, the shinobis in general, even his teachers seemed to hate him! Nobody place any attention to him in his doubts, companions and teachers, for alike, ignored him. The villagers looked at him coldly, the merchants run it from their posts, they shouted and spoke with rudeness and indifference, sell you things of bad quality and rotten food, yes they sold him, and to top it off at exorbitant prices. If it had not been because he had found a ramen post 2 years ago where he was not treated badly, he would be extremely malnourished and he would get sick constantly.

In the village hospitals they never accepted it, unless the third Hokage gave the order that they had to intern him, he was also sure that both nurses and doctors had tried to kill him on more one occasion. It was practically a miracle that I continued with relative good health, and if it were not for the Hokage, it would be a miracle if he were still alive.

For 2 years he was kicked out, literally kicked, of the orphanage. Nobody was responsible for him, nobody had wanted to adopt him or at least be his tutor. For reasons that he did not know, the third one could not adopt it, although the third really wanted to do it. Over time he had become accustomed to the treatment he was given, but he would never get used to it completely. That situation frustrated him, he had never done anything so bad as to be treated like that.

Number two; his birthday was approaching. For any other child, the birthday day means a party, fun, be pampered by your beloved persons. But for Naruto Uzumaki meant having to hide the week before his birthday and the week that follows, people became especially aggressive during these dates and on a previous occasion they almost beat him to death, I did not understand why he had not died. The Hokage was furious, but that did not ensure that they would not try again, or that they did not give him another good beating. He would like to not have to hide on his birthday, he would also love to attend the tribute held in honor of the fourth Hokage, who sacrificed himself almost 9 years ago to save Konoha from the attack of the 9-tailed demon fox.

Naruto Uzumaki was going to turn 9 years old in just 3 weeks, he was afraid of his birthday, there was no party, there were no gifts, there were no congratulations, only pain, in fact, it was worse than the rest of the year. And I hated not knowing why they treated him like that, nobody had ever told him anything about why they hated him, they just told him they hated him.

—Well —he said sighing and resigning himself to what awaited him —it will be better to gather enough water and food… and find a new place to hide me… and get the things that I consider important from my department — and it is that the year ancestor ran out of food and I just picked up food from the garbage at night in the least crowded places, they had looted, destroyed and/or burned the things of his department, and last year some Chūnin discover the place where he was hiding, so he was sure that place would keep him under surveillance. The third condemned these acts and punished a good part of the offenders, but they were too many, could not punish half village; well, maybe I was exaggerating, it was not half village, but if very many people, besides, people seemed to care little about being punished, they were not very severe punishments, after all.

So deep in his thoughts he did not notice that he was being observed, the person looking at him was an 8-year-old girl with dark blue hair, short, straight and with two strands at the sides of the face, with white eyes, dressed in long-sleeved shirt and cotton pants, both light blue, and with sandals. It was hidden behind a tree, showing only his face at eye level, with flushed cheeks and holding a bag in his hands. Unlike most people, this girl, your name Hinata Hyūga, I watched Naruto with admiration for about a year and a half. Two years ago I had entered the ninja academy, and and in just half a year he won his complete admiration.

She had been watching as the villagers observed it, how they treated him and how, despite everything, I follow going, overcoming obstacles, advancing little by little towards your goals. She had in her hands a gift in a bag, he found out that it would be his birthday son. With a last sigh and with decisive step he left his hiding place in the direction of Naruto, this, upon noticing his presence, was altered and put on alert, which in turn made Hinata nervous, who stopped and cringed at the halfway point.

They both remained watching each other, to the eyes, for a few minutes. Naruto was wondering what he was doing to his classmate in that place and if I was going to hurt him, Hinata on the other hand was dying of shame and held the gift with strength. Finally, Naruto was the first to speak and in breaking the silence.

—Hello, what is your name? **—** asked a smiling Naruto as he scratched the back of his head.

—Etto, I am Hinata —said pretty discouraged Hinata.

—I come to give you this —he said extending the brown paper bag, performing a reverent pose and closing your eyes tight.

Naruto was quite bewildered, he stepped forward and, mistrustful, he grabbed the bag from the girl's hands.

—Thanks… why are you giving me this bag?

—I-It's y-your birthday gift —said Hinata with nerves to the surface.

Naruto was speechless and with a face of surprise never before seen in him, he pinched himself to make sure it was not a dream and opened the bag, I take out some dark green aviation goggles.

—It is for you to train if there is wind or dust, or something that hinders your visión —said a pretty red Hinata, with a shy smile on his lips and still quite nervous.

—I-it ca-can also be adjusted and are made of leather, i-if you take care of them you can la…

I do not finish the sentence, because from one moment to another he found himself in a very sentimental and strong hug of Naruto. He was hugging her, just as I had seen friends and families hugging, his desire to cry and his sadness had disappeared momentarily, he was very happy and with a smile so big that it did not fit in his face.

—Thanks, thanks, thanks _Dattebayo._ Nobody had ever given me a birthday present, I promise I'll take care of it and… why do you put that face Hinata-chan? I can tell you Hinata-chan, right?

—Can you tell me Hinata-chan if you allow me to call you Naruto-kun.

—I do not understand, how do you make your first birthday gift? Has never anyone ever given you anything? —said a pretty sad Hinata for Naruto, sadness that was reflected in his face.

Naruto also became sad, for a few minutes he said nothing, deep breath and went on to answer Hinata's question.

—Well, no really —said Naruto with an unusual tone between seriousness and sadness.

—Nobody had ever given me anything nice on my birthday, in fact, I hide so they do not hurt me —said keeping the same tone.

—The worst part is that I do not know why everyone hates me so much —said shedding some tears and wanting to cry.

—I do not hate you Naruto-kun —Hinata said with the intention that the blonde regained his animus.

—So, do not they give you a gift because you think they hate you? —asked curious Hinata.

—They hate me, I know. Not all, but the third one is very busy to take care of details like these, and how I hide in my birthday can not find me, not with Chūnin at least. But he has never given me a gift, I think he's the only person who appreciates me enough to celebrate my birthday, if he was not so busy, only him… and you. Thanks, _Dattebayo_ —concluded a Naruto with a rather serene tone.

Hinata did not know how to react, Naruto went from a sad mood to happy, and from happy to serious. Not to mention that his life was more difficult than he initially believed; I was not just an orphan, if not I had to bear the hatred of everyone in the village. I had never met anyone like him, she wondered if the rest of his classmates would know, even if it's something about Naruto's life, I doubted it very much. In the last 15 minutes he had learned more from him than in a year and a half of remote stealth observation, she was not exactly a good spy.

—Well Naruto-kun, I have to go, I have to keep training, it's good that you liked my gift —Hinata said cheerfully.

—Well, see you Hinata… What is your surname? —Naruto asked with a thoughtful face.

—Hyūga, and you have surname Uzumaki **—** answered a Hinata with a shy smile.

—Yes, yes, that is _Dattebayo_ —Naruto replied scratching behind his head and with a broad smile.

Naruto watched as the shy girl starts to move away, before he got out of sight he got to ask:

—Would you like to be my friend?

—Yes, cle-clear Naruto-kun — said a Hinata stopping, turning and answering the question timidly, then he went his way.

Naruto continued to see Hinata, while she moves away from the place, until he lost sight of it. He felt immensely happy, they had given him his first birthday present, she had made her first friend, I just hoped it was not, nor the last gift that they gave him, nor the last friend who did. Would they mistreat you if you see them together? Would you try to get away from him? I had never had Friends and he had never asked that, I hoped not, I would have to talk to her about those important details. He would not want to mistreat his new friend just for being with him.

With renewed energies, he started up his department, had found a place where he could hide from the villagers and the ninja, I just had to move, move your important things and disappear for a while, would attend this academy last week, but nothing else is and, maybe, the one that followed, and will not leave until a week after his birthday, when things calmed down.

That same day his gift was placed, and then the question was asked: Why did you give me a gift now and not on my birthday? He deduced that he did not know he was hiding, although I could not guarantee anything either. He shrugged and it played down his importance, I would ask him the next day at the academy.

Author's note

This story is a translation of a story of mine written in Spanish. I will start to translate my fic and one that is not mine, but I have permission to publish it. Translations will be appearing first in my blog narutoelitecovenantpuntocom and then in fanfiction. I hope you like them.


End file.
